


Deep Cut

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: All Consent But Not Safe or Sane, Blood and Injury, Consent Torment, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemies With Benefits, Eye Trauma, Heavy BDSM, Hurt No Comfort, Local Interrogator being Local Interrogator, M/M, No beta we die like mhe, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex as a poor form of emotional coping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 这已经开始变成了一个习惯，刺人的对话和带着残虐意味的性；混合着伊欧菲斯的仇恨，以及他从工作中带回来的黑暗的怒火。换了任何人应该都无法接受。
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 28





	Deep Cut

**Author's Note:**

> 请在确认了tag里面的警告后阅读。

罗契喘出一口气，一只手扶着伊欧菲斯的大腿内侧，他的下身急促地抽送着，已经接近高潮。在他身下，伊欧菲斯躺在汗湿的床单上，一只手横过独眼，剧烈地喘息着，仿佛即将溺水。他的腹部不稳地颤动，一连串细小的疤痕随之起伏，刚刚释放过的浅红色性器歇息在稀疏的体毛里面，泛着潮湿的光泽。罗契深深地吸进一口气，手指掠过伊欧菲斯咽喉上柔软的皮肤，感觉到快感从尾椎骨盘旋着升起，他的双手按在伊欧菲斯身体的两侧，腰向前一推，然后缓慢而小幅度地耸动，稳定而柔和地把高潮推挤出去。

烛光在床头柜上摇曳，把罗契的影子投射到墙上，他低下头，看到伊欧菲斯不悦地皱起了眉，不过他并不在意。

又过了几分钟，罗契完事了，把软下来的阴茎拔了出来，在一声不吭的伊欧菲斯旁边躺下。他随手拉起床单的一角，擦拭干净湿乎乎的下身，然后松开床单，拿起放在床头柜上的啤酒杯，喝了一大口。

伊欧菲斯翻了个身，面对着他。

“我能感觉到你那些玩意儿正在渗出来。”他不悦地说。

“想象我正在努力地毒害你，”罗契说，放下酒杯，“或者帮你实现儿女成群的梦想。不对，今天不是危险期，对吧？”

伊欧菲斯翻了个白眼。

“想要一窝人类小崽子的话，你得先给我戴枚戒指才行，”他嘲讽道，“不对，就你舔靴子赚的钱付得起吗？”

罗契支起身体，从地上捞起外套，扯出自己的手帕，随手扔给伊欧菲斯，并且满意地看到手帕正好打中精灵的脸。伊欧菲斯发出一声响亮的咒骂，猛地从脸上拽下手帕，恼怒地扔到一边。

“你可以自己擦干净。”罗契说。

“多甜哪。”伊欧菲斯说，摇了摇头，“你是不是和你每个情妇都这么说来着？”

“只对你，小精灵，现在工作吧。”

伊欧菲斯的脸上露出一个讥诮的笑容，但是没有再发表什么自以为聪明的评论。缓慢地，他爬了起来，抓过罗契的手帕，开始清理自己。

罗契坐在床边上，看着伊欧菲斯努力地擦拭两腿之间，过了一会儿就没了兴趣。他拿起酒杯，又喝了一口。在这种地方——这种便宜而肮脏的旅馆，罗契总是会觉得渴，又饿又渴。

多半是记忆使然。

罗契回过头，看向精灵。

“搞完了吗？”他问。

“没，怎么？”伊欧菲斯回答。

“再来一次？”罗契说。

伊欧菲斯抬起头，看着罗契，独眼里面带着一丝愕然。然后，他耸了耸肩。

“随便。”他说，表情嘲讽，“反正你也付了一晚上的房钱，不是吗？”

罗契还没有硬起来，柔软的性器依然垂在他的两腿之间，不过他不着急，只是跪在床上，抓住伊欧菲斯的手腕，拿走手帕。伊欧菲斯试图挣脱他，用膝盖顶他的腹股沟，他们半心半意地扭打了一会儿，然后变得有点认真了。一如既往，伊欧菲斯的骄傲搅和了进来，他野蛮地挣扎，抬起头，张开嘴，牙齿掠过罗契滚动的喉结，咬住一块皮肤。罗契忍耐了一会儿，偏过头去，半心半意地用手背扇了伊欧菲斯一耳光。伊欧菲斯发出一声恼怒的声音，松开了嘴。

在他再次攻击之前，罗契抓住伊欧菲斯的左腿膝盖，把自己挤进精灵的两腿之间，压在他身上，小腹紧贴小腹，急促地磨蹭了起来。

伊欧菲斯脸上的战意消退了，但依然发出了一声不悦的咕哝，他把身体朝下挪了一点，左腿安歇在罗契的腰上。罗契抓住他的腿，下身缓慢地向前顶，伊欧菲斯的呼吸变得急促起来，他的腰随着罗契的动作摆动，罗契的手指抚过伊欧菲斯的皮肤上的疤痕，以及一根根突出的肋骨，这是饥饿留下的痕迹。他继续朝下，摸索了一下，食指探入伊欧菲斯两腿之间光滑而湿润的入口，慢慢地推进指尖，一直到整根手指都被吞了进去。油和精液的混合物让他触摸到的地方都变得粘腻而湿滑。伊欧菲斯轻颤了一下，他刚射过不久，但似乎仍有感觉。罗契低下头，一点点地舔舐伊欧菲斯的脖子，同时手指继续不紧不慢地戳顶着。他慢慢地硬了起来，感觉到沉甸甸的性器贴着他的大腿内侧，敏感而紧绷。

过了一会儿，伊欧菲斯开始在他的手指上磨蹭，罗契曲起指关节，朝上拱起，伊欧菲斯颤抖了一下，身体在他的手上绞紧，一声柔软的呻吟声溢出精灵的喉咙，他的拇指按住精灵汗湿的腹股沟，缓慢地磨蹭。

“再加一根。”伊欧菲斯喘息着说，肩膀耸起。

“你说得没错，”罗契停止了动作，缓慢地拔出手指，若有所思地看了一眼，“是挺脏的，看来你是做不了清洁工的工作了。”

恼怒在伊欧菲斯的独眼里面闪现，他跌回床上，喘息着，胸膛依然在起伏，一只手放在腹部上，一言不发。然后，他表情阴沉地看着罗契，露出一个嘲讽的恶毒笑容。

“我知道你那玩意儿不行，”他说，“倒是没想到连手指都派不上用场。”

“也许我就挺喜欢看你得不到想要的东西的样子，小松鼠，”罗契说，满意地欣赏他挫败的样子，“总是想要点什么，想要所有的一切……而且 _现在就要_ 。”

伊欧菲斯不置可否，他举起手，用手背抹了抹嘴唇，朝床下吐了口唾沫，然后用灼人的目光瞪着罗契，像一只被激怒的黄蜂，盘旋在空中，等待下一轮的攻击或者防御，思考要怎么才能伤到他。

这已经开始变成了一个习惯，刺人的对话和带着残虐意味的性；混合着伊欧菲斯的仇恨，以及他从工作中带回来的黑暗的怒火。换了任何人应该都无法接受。

罗契俯身过去，又一次拉过伊欧菲斯的腿，伊欧菲斯猛地踢开了他。他又尝试了一次，这一次伊欧菲斯没有反抗，罗契跪坐着，用另外一只手握着性器，慢慢地对准伊欧菲斯两腿之间暴露出来的皱缩穴口，送进去一点，然后是其余的部分。

他不久前才射过一次，所以不用太着急，先前的余韵依然残留在他的身体里面，罗契浅浅地戳刺，好奇得要多久他才能再次激怒伊欧菲斯。不过伊欧菲斯已经放松了下来，恢复了冷漠和漫不经心的样子，眼睛半闭着，睨视着他，就像是大清早半睡半醒地躺在床上——或者树上、灌木丛中——等待晨勃消退。罗契用左手握住伊欧菲斯的腰，同时用右手让他双腿闭拢，只剩一条细缝，继续保持一个缓慢而柔和的抽送节奏，他的小腹贴着伊欧菲斯的大腿内侧磨蹭。精灵懒洋洋地闭上了眼睛，看起来快睡着了。罗契也闭上眼睛，继续做了一会儿，汗水从他额头上滑落，然后变冷，他开始感觉疲乏和厌倦。

缓慢地，他伸出手，拇指抚过伊欧菲斯的咽喉，精灵瘦削的喉结随着他的抚摸滚动；罗契停留了一会儿，然后继续向上，用食指蹭过交叠的斑驳疤痕。伊欧菲斯半睁开眼睛，一道意味深长的、挑衅而压抑着愤怒的视线掠过罗契，仿佛想知道他敢不敢继续。罗契的指尖继续向上，顺着撕裂的缝隙，摸过伊欧菲斯闭合的右眼眼眶，感觉到下面空无一物，一阵满足的感觉从罗契的后颈涌起。伊欧菲斯眯起眼睛，偏过头去，甩掉他的手。罗契没有继续，但用另外一只手捧起伊欧菲斯的脸颊——完好的那一边，伊欧菲斯的视线追逐着他的动作，毫无感情，罗契缓慢地摩挲他的脸颊，拇指抚过伊欧菲斯的左眼眼眶，指甲几乎碰到颤动的、湿润的眼球。

“以我的想法是，在大自然里面，任何动物都没有长出保护眼睛的器官，实在是很奇怪……”罗契听见自己喃喃自语，“……就像是一个邀请，‘刺这里，这样你就可以结束我’……”

“不过对你来说，我只有一次机会，是不是？”他补充。

伊欧菲斯只是凝视着罗契，一动不动，仿佛被恐怖冻结了。他的身上散发着强烈的恐惧的气味，呼吸轻浅，胸膛急促地起伏，像是被逼到了角落的动物。伊欧菲斯紧绷的脸上里面混合着震惊、愤怒，还有性欲被唤起的暧昧表情，带疤的脸颊泛红。他的嘴微微地张合了一次，但是只发出了一声尖锐的吸气声。

罗契稍微直起身来，伸出手，拿起放在床头柜上的烛台，然后就这么举着，缓慢地凑近伊欧菲斯的脸，用点燃的一端对准他的眼睛。透过火焰，伊欧菲斯凝视着他，没有眨眼。他们都一动不动。

火苗摇曳着，随着伊欧菲斯的呼吸颤动。也许是因为高温，也许是因为燃烧的烟雾，他的眼眶里面一点点盈满了泪水。

一滴烛泪滑落，滴在伊欧菲斯的脸颊上，迅速凝固成白色的蜡珠。

“如果我把这个放到你的眼睛上，”罗契说，平静而礼貌地，“会烧起来吗？”

“你可以试一下，”伊欧菲斯说，声音已经在绷断的边缘，“不过你不是第一次做这种事情，是不是？”

罗契没有回答，他继续握着蜡烛，朝下更倾斜了一点，火焰又颤动了一下，几乎舔舐到伊欧菲斯的皮肤。他等待了一下，屏住呼吸，控制住在他胸膛里面涌动的某种黑暗的东西，感觉它渗入他的血液，在他的血管里面温暖地冲刷，奔流向心脏。这种感觉几近喜悦。罗契深呼吸了一次，移开了蜡烛，感觉头晕目眩，仿佛喝醉了酒。

“不，我只会伤害你一点点，”他说，依然平静，“但是你早就知道了，亲爱的。”

罗契把蜡烛放到床头柜上，伊欧菲斯发出一声如释重负的声音，紧绷的肩膀放松了下来。罗契拉过伊欧菲斯的身体，分开他的双腿，直接插了进去，然后开始野蛮的冲刺，他已经硬到不行，急需释放。伊欧菲斯怒吼了一声，声音怪异而愤恨，他挥舞拳头，一记坚硬的重击砸到罗契的脸上，下一击则打在他的脖子上，一下接一下；伊欧菲斯的拳头如同装在铁管里面的金币一样落在他的胸膛和肩膀上。罗契退了出来，然后再次鱼贯而入，一直戳到最深处，伊欧菲斯呜咽出声，身体猛地抽紧，左腿径直耸起又踢出，脚后跟碾进床单里面，脚趾抽搐，“操……”他咬紧牙关，气喘吁吁地呻吟，不适地扭动，身体围绕着罗契搅紧。罗契又戳刺了几次，感觉筋疲力尽，他用双手端起伊欧菲斯的屁股，开始急促地抽送，伊欧菲斯断断续续地喘息着，他几乎蜷缩了起来，左手紧攥着胯下，依然软着的性器抽动了一下，被困在他的手指和小腹之间。精灵的不应期非常长，伊欧菲斯什么都做不了。

“别尿在我身上。”罗契呻吟，伊欧菲斯瞪着他，带着纯粹的憎恨，脸上浮现出极度厌恶的表情，但是显然也顾不上反击了。

他俯身下去，感觉到伊欧菲斯的嘴顺着他的肩膀游移，细长而坚硬的手指抓住他的后背，然后挠了下去，火辣的感觉随着他的肩胛骨沿伸，他皮肤上那潮湿的感觉可能是汗，也可能是血。他的牙齿咬上伊欧菲斯的颈脖，听着精灵吃痛的喘息，短短的指甲深深地凿进他的后背，现在顺着他的背脊向下流淌的热流毫无疑问是血。高潮最后像是一记捣在脸上的重拳，打得他没有还手的能力，罗契迟缓地耸动了几次，几乎痛楚地射了出来，眼前闪着金星。

伊欧菲斯依然紧抓着他的身体，精灵的呼吸沉重而且不稳，伊欧菲斯的手指盲目地掠过他的后脑勺，攥住他的头发，逼迫他做出动作。但是罗契松弛了下来，发出一声含糊的嘟囔，他滑出伊欧菲斯的身体，右手抓着软下来的疼痛龟头，挤出残余的最后几滴精液。疲倦终于赶上了他，罗契的眼皮颤动，感觉身体沉重而且过度使用，他又咕哝了一声，感觉肾上腺素伴随着余韵，像潮水一样褪去。伊欧菲斯用某种精灵语咒骂了几句，声音沙哑，然后推开了他，躺在他身边，沉重地喘息。

罗契在皱成一团的床单里面蜷缩了起来，手挡在脸上，不再关心其他事情。

他也许睡着了十五分钟，或者半个小时，因为当罗契醒来的时候，伊欧菲斯已经不在床上了，他身边只剩下一个潮湿的凹坑，伊欧菲斯也许真的很生气。房间里面一片死寂，闻起来依然像是性爱和热病褪去的气味；蜡烛已经熄灭，要么是风吹的，要么是 _有人_ 决定以绝后患。

四下几乎是完全的黑暗。

罗契警觉起来，他轻轻地翻了个过身，正好看到了伊欧菲斯。

窗户开着，对面传来的微弱的光线照在地板上。伊欧菲斯站在那里，背对着他，依然赤裸着，背影看起来意外地年轻和脆弱。微光照亮了他身体的一侧，几乎像是在展示他脊椎上那道长长的、锯齿形的深红色伤疤。在一片死寂之中，罗契这才意识到，伊欧菲斯正站在他留在地板上的衣服里面，捡起了他的衬衫，一只手松弛地举着，面无表情，似乎正在审视。

_这种感觉一定很奇怪，认为没有人会再渴望你的身体，_ 罗契不带感情而好奇地想， _除了一个随时都可能杀了你的敌人。_

_这种感觉是什么样的？不得不作为一个废墟生活下去？_

“你是在考虑杀掉我之后要拿走哪件衣服吗？”他问道，“就像你对付其他人那样。”

有一会儿，伊欧菲斯没有回答。然后，缓慢地，他转过头来，面露轻蔑的表情，又恢复成了那个冷漠而残酷的指挥官，早先露出的一丝裂缝已经合拢。

“也许我会拿走你的头巾，”伊欧菲斯说，嘲讽地，“不过颜色得改一下。”

“那个就算了，”罗契说，“想都不用想。”

“也许我没有在征求你的意见。”伊欧菲斯说，扔掉他的衬衫。

他们对视了一会儿，一如既往，决定忽视所有的恐惧、关于自我的真相和潜台词，因为实在是没剩下什么好说的，也没有什么可说的。罗契转过头去，拍了拍床。

“回到床上来，小松鼠，”他说，“在天亮之前，我想再做一次。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> My skill: gay dude torturing each other with point thing which is surprising not dick.
> 
> 地铁老人看手机.jpg


End file.
